


Raven's iPod

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Birds of a feather time :), Don't Ask, F/M, First kiss... I think, Fluff, Get Together, I don't know why I wrote this, I promise, ROBRAE MOFO!!, Why Did I Write This?, lol no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually don't know what to put here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's iPod

RAVENS iPod  
~O~o~  
The Boys of the titans had been gathered around the TV, arguing on what song which girl liked best. They didn't know how they got to this argument, but neither was going to back down until proven correct with his statement.  
“No, I think that Starfire would choose something corny, like California Gurls or something like that.” Beastboy said. Robin shrugged.  
“Yeah, I think I can agree with the grass stain with that one.” he said nonchalantly. The boys agreed simultaneously, but there peace was broken when Robin mentioned Raven.  
“No! It’s gotta be Numb, by Linkin Park!” that was Beastboy, again.  
“I bet you twenty bucks it’s Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons.” Cyborg pitched that one. Robin thought for a second.  
“One hundred that it’s Airplanes by B.O.B.” Robin said suddenly. The boys stared at him.  
“Why don't we go to the max and prove it?” Beastboy said. Cyborg looked at him, with a wicked grin on his face.  
“Instead of asking her, why don't we grab her iPod instead?”  
~O~o~  
And that was how they ended up in front of Raven’s door. They all decided that robin would be the best choice, since his former work with a detective. He quietly snuck into the room, looking for his target. He spotted it on the nightstand and quickly and soundlessly grabbing it, careful not to awake the half demon. He got out of there and showed the other boys the prize. They retreated to the common room. Robin sat down, the others gathering round him as he unlocked it. Instantly, a picture of she and the team popped up. Robins’ eyes went wide behind the mask. He remembered that day. He had asked Starfire on a date, but she kindly rejected, saying she had been dating Speedy for a few weeks, but didn't know how to tell them. Robin felt embraced, and walked away. Minutes later, Raven appeared next to him with a glass of ice tea in her hand. They wore their regular clothes. He remembered how nice she looked with regular jeans and a t-shirt. On contrary to Starfire who had worn a mini-mini skirt with a tank top cut to show most of her midsection. She began cheering him up, telling him that maybe the girl of his dreams was right in front of him, and that he just couldn't see it. She smiled a rare smile and told him that cyborg wanted them all together to take a family picture. He had begun looking at Raven in a different light since then, and they became better friends than they ever were. He quickly shook his head and began looking through the music until he came by a playlist. ‘Favorites’ it read. Robin pressed on it and had a surprise of a lifetime. None of the songs they mentioned were right. There was TOXIC, by Britney Spears, there was Potential Breakup Song, By Aly & AJ, just a whole mix and range of different ones. He locked the iPod and stood up.  
“Guess we were wrong. Night guys.” He said quickly. He reopened the iPod when they were out of sight. He went to the word pad and saw that Raven had a digital diary. He didn't know whether or not to read it. He pressed on it and read some of it. His eyes once again went wide and he ran to Ravens’ room. He knocked on the door loudly and Raven opened it, looking tired, but to him, she looked like a goddess. He showed her the iPod. Her eyes widened in shock.  
“How did you-?” she was cut off when Robin grabbed her hips and pulled her into a kiss. He felt her melt into his body and felt overjoyed.  
“You know,” he began nipping at her lower lip, eliciting a moan.  
“If you would have told me sooner, you could’ve saved yourself a whole lotta hurt.”  
~o~O~  
DONE!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Musical Inclinations, And The Amusing Misappropriation Thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248863) by [CelticPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix)




End file.
